List of Episodes
A list of the episodes created so far: Series Overview Season 1: '''17 '''Season 2: '''15 '''Season 3: '''17 '''Season 4: '''17 '''Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Season 8: Season 9: Season 1 Episode 1: (Prologue) I Know Your Secret: '''Captain Drake secretly knows that his brother is a PJ Mask named Fish Boy. Will this be the end of them? '''Episode 2: Phantoms of the Negaverse: '''The Disney Junior Club find themselves in another but strange universe and an unexpected foe: Negaduck! '''Episode 3: Professor Cog: 'A robot threatens humanity by attempting to destroy the Disney Junior Club with a little help of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. '''Episode 4: The Villains and the Arachnitor: '''Captain Drake has made a plan to destroy then conquer the world. Only this time he has a new minion. '''Episode 5: The Dive Rangers: ' 'Episode 6: The Eye That Spies: ' 'Episode 7: Bunga Stinks Yamiror: ' 'Episode 8: Emperor Creepox: ' 'Episode 9: Snide: '''The Power Rangers DJC meet a monster named “Snide” who is convincingly stronger than them. '''Episode 10: The Loss of Hope: ' 'Episode 11: Full Body Blades!: ' '''Episode 12: Too Much Fury: '''An alien named “Fury” has landed on Disney Junior Island to team up with Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. '''Episode 13: Skully’s Nega-Mouth: Episode 14: The Summit of Leaders: Episode 15: The Villains' Halloween Party: Episode 16: The Brutal Punchline: '''Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains summon a violent monster named “Rofer” to attempt to destroy Disney Junior Island with his giant fistful fists. '''Episode 17: The Spirit Kidnapper: Season 2 Episode 1: (Season Premiere) The Return of Vrak: '''When Captain Drake meets two monsters named “Tresnag” and “Drill Horn”, they tell him to plant the idea of bringing an evil alien prince named “Vrak” back to life. '''Episode 2: Let Sleeping Clawadramas Lie: Episode 3: Vrak’s Brother: '''The Power Rangers DJC meet an evil white alien named “Vekar” who has landed on Disney Junior Island. Meanwhile, Captain Drake has been secretly watching him and asks Vrak on how to eliminate him. '''Episode 4: The Colossal Colossus Cannon Company: Episode 5: All Hail Captain Drake: Episode 6: A New Rider In Town: Episode 7: A Plan To Exterminate the Friendly Villains: Episode 8: Lord Zedd: '''The Power Rangers DJC are lured away from Earth to a place called the Vica Galaxy by an alien named "Lord Zedd" who locks the wormhole to the Vica Galaxy. '''Episode 9: Abriche the Zombat: Episode 10: The Conditions of Animals and Robots: Episode 11: Behold the Almighty Powermid!: Episode 12: (Movie) Lord Arcanon: A Power Rangers DJC Movie: When Vrak teams up with a mysterious evil alien named Lord Arcanon, the Power Rangers DJC must find a way to stop them from talking over the entire world, or galaxy, or universe. Episode 13: (One Hour Special) Wanted: Tresnag and Drill Horn: Tresnag and Drill Horn have a plan to impress their master by destroying the Power Rangers DJC and taking over the entire world. Season 3 Episode 1: (Season Premiere) A Massive Return of a Mechanical Professor: Professor Cog makes a surprisingly Secret return and is determined to destroy the Disney Junior Club if or if not they are the Power Rangers DJC. Epispde 2: Crustor: When a monster named “Crustor” captured the Power Rangers DJC’s zords, they must find him to get them back. Episode 3: The Slash of Robtish: Captain Drake summons a fearless monster named “Robtish” to cut some of the skins of the Power Rangers DJC, temporarily paralyzing them by piece and leaving Negaduck, Romeo, and their monsters to steal the treasure of Captain Colossus. Episode 4: The Toxic Mutants: When Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains discover two monsters rising from a puddle of toxic sludge, Vrak sees the opportunity for them to join him. Episode 5: Hisser: Ever since Bigs and Bluefur joined Vrak, Arachnitor, and Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, everything has just gotten a little slippery for the Power Rangers DJC. Episode 6: The Zombat Factor: When the returning Abriche asks the Power Rangers DJC for help, they must choose whether to side with themselves or their friends. Episode 7: Stingrage: When Romeo continues failing Vrak, Negaduck takes his turn to rise at the occasion by summoning a monster called “Stingrage” to help them defeat the Power Rangers DJC. Episode 8: Spellbinder: A crow-like magic-themed monster forcibly puts Vandar, Rai, and Jin Under Vrak’s control, meaning the Power Rangers DJC must save them. Episode 9: Scrapper: Episode 10: (First One Hour Part Special) Cosmo Royale (Part 1): Episode 11: (Second One Hour Part Special) Cosmo Royale (Part 2): Episode 12: (One Hour Special) Snide Has Returned: Snide is back with a devious and stronger way to destroy both the world and Power Rangers DJC. Episode 13: Gold Digger: Spellbinder summons a friend of his called Gold Digger for Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. Episode 14: Heximas: A Power Rangers DJC Christmas: A Christmas-themed monster named “Heximas” has stolen everyone’s presents and has given them to Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, believing they are not naughty this year. Episode 15: Spell Digger: Vrak combines Spellbinder and Gold Digger Into one monster he calls “Spell Digger”. Episode 16: The King Mutants: Bigs and Bluefur plan to use the Big Aurora Box of Bad cover the Earth in toxic sludge they were born in. Episode 17: Cat O' Clock: A cat-themed monster named "Cat O' Clock" attempts to freeze the Power Rangers DJC in time. Season 4 Episode 1: Vrak’s Moment, Part 1: The Beginning Chapter: Vrak decides to take on the Power Rangers DJC and hopefully thinks it will be the last time he will ever see them. Episode 2: Vrak’s Moment, Part 2: The Middle Chapter: When the Power Rangers DJC have been imprisoned by Vrak, it’s up to the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard to save them from him. Episode 3: Vrak’s Moment, Part 3: The Ending Chapter: After destroying the Big Aurora Box of Bad, the Power Rangers DJC must defeat Vrak before he destroys the entire world. (Series Finale of Power Rangers DJC) Episode 4: Team Strickler: When Snide takes over Disney Junior Island’s volcano, things are getting to rough for the Power Rangers DJC. (Series Premiere of Power Rangers Super DJC) Episode 5: Kwazii’s Titano Power Ranger Mode: Episode 6: A Story About the Dark and Light Rangers: Episode 7: Remembering the Value of Teamwork Episode 8: Abrakadanger: Episode 9: Abriche’s Pridelanding Home: Abriche and his family make a new home in the Pridelands. Episode 10: Breaking Blue and Gold: Episode 11: Operation: Fury: Episode 12: Badussa: A monster named “Badussa” turns his victims into stone with his amulet. Episode 13: Freaky Fight Night: Negaduck makes a plan to destroy the Power Rangers DJC by reanimating Madimot, Splitface, and Negatron into a hybrid monster named "Madi-Face-Tron. Episode 14: Meteor: A monster named “Meteor” attacks Disney Junior Island with his meteor attacks. Episode 15: Nothing’s More Tough Than a Virus: When a monster named “Virox” threatens Disney Junior Island, the Power Rangers DJC must be able to defeat him. Episode 16: Treasure Future: Episode 17: Snide and Maleficent's Team Up: Snide and Maleficent team up in an attempt to become the future rulers of the world. Episode 18: Missing Tragedy: Ever since Tragedy has disappeared, Vandar is getting worried sick about him and he can't stop thinking about him. Season 5 Episode 1: Epoxar: The Power Rangers DJC are in a sticky situation after facing a monster named “Epoxar” who has made them sticky. Episode 2: Bones: Episode 3: Disney Future: Professor Cog makes a plan to destroy the Power Rangers DJC by going back in time to where they met and where Captain Jake and Kwazii became best friends. Episode 4: Keep Track on Hacktrack: Episode 5: What's A Phonepanzee?: When a monster named "Phonepanzee" uses his voice changing powers he captures a few of the rangers. Episode 6: Release The Skullgator!: Episode 7: Three Times The Awesome: Episode 8: Cavity: '''Captain Drake sends a monster named "Cavity" to bake a vicious treat for everyone in the city that they can't resist. '''Episode 9: Shearfear: Episode 10: Badpipes: Captain Drake calls a new monster named "Badpipes". Episode 11: Drillion: A monster named Drillion has joined Snide. Episode 12: Zords and Monsters: Negaduck and Romeo made a plan to destroy some newly discovered zords before the rangers can protect it. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9